


What You Need

by TrashMouthSugden



Series: Bottom Aaron Week 2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aaron Week, Bottom!Aaron, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come play, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, top!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/pseuds/TrashMouthSugden
Summary: Aaron has been working himself too hard lately so Robert makes it his mission to take care of his husband and help him unwind.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about how crap this turned out. For some reason I ended up struggling with this a lot and being sick doesn't really put you in the mood to write smut so that only complicated things further. But I finished it so I guess that's what's most important lol.

"Here, get your running gear on?" Robert’s says, coming into the bedroom with a steamy mug of coffee and dumping the clothes on their bed.

"What? Why?" Aaron frowns through still bleary eyes, gratefully accepting the coffee from Robert. 

"What does it look like? We're going for a run. Now get changed." Robert muses as he moves around the bedroom, pulling clothes from various drawers. 

"This isn't my running gear." Aaron holds up the garments Robert has thrown his way, confusion written all over his face he’s sure.

"No it’s mine. They’re more practically for what we’re doing than your tight running gear.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say you own clothes that are more practical than mine, mr. ‘if it’s not expensive it’s not worth owning’.” Aaron smiles tiredly, raising an eyebrow. Despite how bone warily tired he feels, there’s nothing like morning like these with Robert to lift his spirits.

“How is that any way to greet your husband in the morning, mr. Sugden.” Robert grins, leaning down to steal a kiss from Aaron but quickly pulling back before it could get too heated.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere?" 

"Because I'm telling you. This is something you need.” Robert says, shedding his dressing gown and revealing his delectable and freckled naked body to Aaron. And suddenly Aaron’s morning erection is making itself known again, even more so when he realises Robert’s going commando underneath his sweatpants.

“Why can’t we just stay here before we have to go to work?”

"Because you're stressing yourself into an early grave. You snap at everyone  
lately, you're running yourself rachet to please everyone, and most of the time you look like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders." Robert says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing Aaron’s hand. "Let me take care of you like I always do...be my good boy."

And just like that the tension in the room changes and Aaron’s breath hitches. He knows he’s been unbearable to live with recently but he’s been pulled from every direction, trying to appease everyone. He knows deep down what Robert is asking of him is exactly what he needs. His husband knows him better than anything. So he nods and agrees to whatever Robert has planned.

"Now get dressed.” Robert smiles, giving his hand a squeeze.  
Aaron does as told, dressing in Robert’s grey sweatpants and blue hoodie, and suddenly he feels a fraction of his tension instantly leave him.

As they’re about to set off, Robert suddenly tells him to bend over the back of the sofa. Aaron is about to ask why but one look into Robert’s eyes and Aaron stops himself. He trusts Robert and he’s trying to help Aaron. So that’s what he’s going to let him.

However, Aaron hasn’t planned Robert pulling his pants down and exposing his arse. And it’s only a moment later he feels something cold against his arse, pressing on his rim. He gasps when what feels like a plug breach his puckered hole and slip inside him. Once it’s inside Robert’s fucks him a few times with it before pulling it out completely and then Aaron feels the distinct feeling of lube being poured into his hole before the plug is shoved back inside him.

“Perfect. We’re ready to go.” Robert announces, smacking his arse.

*

They’ve been running for a while, working up a sweat, and Aaron’s running with the biggest erection. The butt plug is making him unbelievably horny and knowing Robert is not wearing anything underneath his sweatpants is definitely not helping the situation. The cold December air doing nothing to cool his heated body.

But at least it’s helped keep his mind off of everything else in his life and make him more relaxed than he’s felt like in a while.

“Robert can we stop a moment?” Aaron pants as they reach a clearing and he finds a tree to lean against.

“Okay. We should probably take a short break.” Robert smirks and Aaron can’t figure why he’s so smug all of a sudden when he feels the vibrations going off inside his arse.

"What the-" The words die on the tip of Aaron's tongue and instead he lets out an embarrassing loud whimper in their otherwise quiet surroundings, digging his nails into the bark of the tree. He lets out a drawn out whimper and bends over slightly, which only increases his predicament.

"Do you trust me?" Robert asks behind him, rubbing his own semi-erection against Aaron’s arse.

"You know I do." Aaron answers without a moment's hesitation. Because it's true. He trusts Robert with his life.

"Then let me take care of you. I’m doing this because it’s what you need.”  
And as quickly as the vibrations started, they stop. Aaron figures Robert must have a remote hidden somewhere in his hoodie that he hadn’t seen him take with him when they were leaving their house.

“Let’s rest for a bit.” Robert says and flops down on the grass on the edge of the woods where they had been running.

Aaron needs a moment to collect himself before he sits down as well, the movement pushing the plug further inside him and Aaron bites his lip hard and wants to do nothing more than just have Robert fuck him with the plug or his dick or something.

Hoping to distract himself, Aaron leans over and presses his lips against Robert’s, the kiss meant to have been gentle and short, but once their lips touch is as if a fire is ignited inside Aaron and he hungrily kisses Robert.

When he breaks the kiss he hastily scans the area, knowing there’s no way he’ll be able to make it home in his predicament. He needs Robert to fuck him, right here, right now.

"What are you doing?" Robert asks and leans back on his outstretched arms, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth and a glint in his eyes that makes heat curl in the pit of Aaron’s stomach.

Aaron crawls further between Robert's bend knees, forcing Robert to spread his legs further apart. He rubs his scruffy cheek over the soft material of Robert's grey jogging bottoms, feeling the heat radiating off his husband, moving his head closer and closer to it’s destination, until he’s got his head buried in Robert’s crotch. Aaron’s unable to stop himself from taking a deep, satisfying breath, inhaling the musky, sweaty smell that’s so uniquely Robert and which oddly feels a bit like home as well. 

He noses along the prominent outline of Robert’s growing erection, the length and girth so familiar to Aaron that he could draw a perfectly picture of it with his eyes closed. And for a moment he lets his eyes flutter shut, forgetting everything else and simply savouring the gloriously smell of Robert’s arousal, the sensation of his husband’s cock pulsing against the curve of his nose, and relishes the low sigh emitted from above him. All of it a direct line to his hard cock, throbbing inside his loose pants and begging for attention, and he lets out a quiet moan.

That’s when he feels Robert’s long fingers thread through his dark, messy curls, gently massaging his scalp and running down the back of it until he’s got a firm grip on him and keeps him in place. Aaron eagerly leans into the touch, all pliant and obedient, and when he looks up at his husband, his pupils are undoubtedly blown wide with need. 

"Please Robert." Aaron all but begs, not sure what he’s actually asking for, but even to his own ears Aaron can hear how wrecked his voice already sounds and he's pretty sure he looks just as bad. And Robert’s not even touched him yet.

Robert stares intently at Aaron, he’s blue eyes much darker than usual, so despite his calm exterior, Aaron can tell this is affecting Robert as much as it is him. Robert’s look is so hypnotizing and all the stress and worry that have been plaguing Aaron for weeks are evaporating and the weight is slowly lifting off his shoulders by just focusing on pleasing Robert and nothing else.

The last thought is what makes Aaron start mouthing at Robert’s clothed erection, sucking on the impressive length through the soft fabric, and he feels a thrill run down his spine when he feels Robert responding to his touch and elicit a groan. A wet patch of pre-cum forming on the front of his sweatpants along with Aaron’s saliva just makes Aaron drool even further, lapping at the patch, trying to savour the taste of Robert’s arousal. 

He opens his mouth wider, licking and sucking at the long shaft, teasing Robert’s heavy sack with his hand, whimpering when he feels Robert lengthening in his pants. It makes Aaron even more desperate to taste Robert, to feel the weight of his huge dick in his mouth. He knows Robert’s gone commando. Aaron’s been too distracted by the glorious swinging of Robert’s dick in his pants all morning, all 9 magnificient inches, to properly focus on anything but keeping one foot in front of the other. And now he just wants to taste.

“Please...let me taste you.” Aaron begs, beyond caring he’s practically whining. At this point he’ll do anything Robert asks as long as he gets to have Robert’s beautiful dick in his mouth.

A faint nod from Robert is all it takes for Aaron to scramble around on the cold wintery ground, oblivious to the wet and jagged surface underneath him as he eagerly pulls down Robert’s sweatpants far enough to release his cock from its confinement.

Aaron subconsciously licks his dry lips, intently staring at Robert's huge dick standing hard and proud out from a trimmed nest of blonde pubes, all long, fat, angry, and straining. And all for him. It is truly a sight to behold and he hungrily stares at the pre-cum glistening at the slit, swallowing past the lump that has formed in his throat. And before his brain has time to catch up, Aaron has leant down and pokes the tip of his tongue into the slit of Robert’s rock hard dick.  
He’s unable to hold back the deep moan that escapes at the exquisite taste of Robert’s pre-cum hits his tastebuds. Addicted to the flavour, like a drug addicted desperate for his next fix, Aaron dives right back in, enclosing his lips around the angry, mushroom shaped head of Robert’s dick. He twists his mouth around the tip, curling his tongue along the edge of the head, teasingly, and lapping up the pre-cum oozing from the slit, earning him a guttural groan from Robert as he thrust his hips upwards.

"God you're so good at that. So talented." Robert gasp, his fingers tightening in Aaron’s hair and roughly pulling at it.

Aaron laps up the praise and encouragement, relishing the love and affection behind the words, and it only makes him want to please Robert even more. To make Robert feel as special and loved as the blond always makes him feel every single day.

Relaxing his throat, Aaron takes more of Robert’s huge, pulsating length into his mouth, opening his mouth wide to accommodate the size. Robert’s large hand on the back of his head, gently but firmly forces him to take more of Robert’s rock hard dick into his mouth and Aaron obediently swallows down the massive dick.

“My good boy.” Robert moans, his voice deeper and huskier than normal.

And fuck if it doesn’t turn Aaron on so much, his own neglected erection leaks into his pants, not helped by his position with his nose in Robert’s crotch and his arse high in the air, making the tormenting butt plug repeatedly stroke his prostate with every little movement.

Ignoring his own needs, Aaron swallows down Robert’s entire dick, something he’s trained to be able to do over time. He takes deep breaths through his nose, inhaling the musky smell of sex and sweat with his nose buried in Robert’s blond pubic hair, while he tries to overcome his instinctive gag reflexes. 

Flattening his tongue along the throbbing length of Robert’s dick, Aaron starts moving his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and closing his lips tightly around Robert’s rock hard cock to bring him more pleasure, he’s so lost in getting Robert off and having him cum in his mouth that he nearly jumps out of his skin when the plug in his arse all of a sudden starts vibrating. 

Aaron loudly moans around Robert’s engorged shaft and the vibrations only makes Robert impossibly harder. His blunt fingernails dig into Robert’s muscular thighs and he looks up wide eyed at Robert’s flushed face. Aaron knows he must look utterly debauched, his hair dishevelled, his face red with exertion and his lips swollen and red, stretched wide around Robert's magnificent dick, with saliva seeping from the corners of his mouth and trickling down his chin.

"You've got such a pretty mouth...just made for sucking my dick.” Robert pants and runs the pad of his thumb along Aaron’s stretched lips, feeling where they are connected.

The praise and reverence in Robert’s voice, spurs Aaron into action again and he’s lost in a foggy daze of lust and need as he furiously sucks on Robert’s hard cock, too overwhelmed by all the different sensations. The plug in his arse keeps ruthlessly battering his prostate, making Aaron’s hole constantly clench around it and wishing it was Robert’s cock fucking his brains out, while he relaxes his throat and allows Robert to fuck up into his mouth, using his mouth for his pleasure, Aaron bopping his head up and down, hungrily devouring every inch of Robert’s dick.

At the pace they’re going Aaron’s certain he’s going to cum in his pants, untouched, like some horny teenager while Robert comes in his mouth. 

But just as the thought has entered Aaron’s mind, he feels Robert’s fingers tighten in his mess of dark curls and roughly pulls Aaron off his erection.

Aaron whines, he goddamn whines, like a child that's had his favourite candy taken away from him when Robert’s dick slips from his mouth with an obscene wet ‘pop’ sound, a string of saliva connecting Robert’s dick with Aaron’s red and parted lips. He keeps trying to desperately get his mouth back on Robert’s long, engorged cock, his tongue poking out and trying to catch the tip in his mouth, knowing how close he was to getting to drink down every last drop of Robert’s deliciously creamy cum.

"I want to fuck you." Robert groans and tips Aaron’s head back slightly, giving him the right angle to capture Aaron’s lips in passionate, open-mouthed kisses, tongues duelling while trying to devouring each other.

"Yes." Aaron shallowly breathes as soon as Robert lets his mouth go and he can gulp in lungful of air.

Despite his lustful fogged brain, Aaron hurriedly manoeuvres around onto all fours, presenting his firm round arse to Robert. He gasps and clutches at blades of grass as Robert, without any warning, pulls down his sweatpants and boxers in one swift move, exposing his hard, leaking cock and arse to the cold winter air.

Goosebumps prickle his flushed skin with the cooler air whipping around his naked backside but they’re soon replaced with a intense heat when Robert big hands firmly grasps his buttocks and prides them apart, revealing the butt plug sheathed inside him.

Aaron bites at his bottom lip, trying to bite back a moan but instead he turns into a loud whimper when Robert taps the plug and makes it hit his already sensitive prostate. Aaron tries to push back, to undulate his arse closer to Robert’s probing fingers, desperate for Robert to get on with it and just fuck him.

"You're so good to me." Robert says and pulls the plug from inside Aaron, making Aaron whine at the sudden emptiness he experiences. It’s the same he feels every time his arse isn’t stuffed with Robert’s dick or a plug. Robert’s fingers circle the rim of his puckered hole where Aaron can feel lube trickling out and down over his balls while his gaping hole frantically clenches, trying to latch onto something to suck on but only finding air.

"Good boy." And Aaron practically keens at Robert's praise while he shoves two fingers into Aaron’s sleek hole without any resistance.

“You don’t have to do that. I’m ready for you.” Aaron grounds out between deep gulps of air, his arms and thighs shaking with Robert’s talented fingers relentlessly teasing and tormenting his prostate.

The movement of Robert’s fingers slow down to an achingly leisurely pace, one finger just circling Aaron’s little bundle of nerves. “That you are. All wet and open just for me.”

Aaron groans and tries to fuck himself on Robert’s fingers like a common whore, wanting, needing, that bit of friction that’s bound to push him over the edge. “So close.” 

The words have barely left Aaron’s mouth before he finds Robert’s fingers withdrawn abruptly from his loose hole and instead curled around the base of his poor, straining cock. “You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you.” Robert growls into Aaron’s ear, his breath fanning over Aaron’s heated skin, sending shivers down his back, while Robert’s broad muscular body frames Aaron’s entirely. It drives Aaron’s senses into overload with Robert all around him and he finds himself unable to answer besides giving Robert a small nod of his head to make him know he’s heard him.

And just like that Robert pulls back and positions himself at Aaron’s opening, Aaron not caring one bit about the fact he’s about to get fucked outside where anyone could walk by and see him. The views of the fields and trees surrounding them fades into nothing but a blurry background as Aaron prepares to get fucked.

Robert slaps his long, hard cock against Aaron’s clenching hole, teasing slaps that makes Aaron moan and beg for more, before Aaron finally feels the spongy head of Robert’s massive dick push against the rim of his puckered hole and slip inside.

"God you feel good. So wet and tight.” Robert groans, pushing deeper and deeper inside Aaron’s tight heat.

Aaron drops his head to the ground, panting, as the mind-blowing sensation of Robert filling him up, claiming him, owning him consumes him. Robert’s rock hard dick filling him was unlike any other feeling. It felt like he was being speared from the inside out and yet Robert’s dick fit inside him like his arse had been created just for Robert’s pleasure.

When Robert bottoms out, he stills for a moment for Aaron to adjust to the large intrusion, and Aaron has to gather all his willpower not to come on the spot. He feels unbearably full, like his walls are stretched wider than are humanly possibly. Yet, it’s not enough. It never is. 

“Robert...move. Please just fuck me.” Aaron begs, and if he wasn't so desperate for Robert to fuck him he'd probably blush profusely at how shamelessly needy he sounds. But right this instant he can't muster up the energy to care.

Robert doesn’t need telling twice and soon Aaron feels him pull out, his rock hard dick dragging against Aaron’s sensitive walls, before pushing roughly back inside, causing Aaron to scramble to hold onto something, anything, as Robert sets up a brutal rhythm. 

Aaron moans and whimpers out loud along with the chipper of the birds, beyond caring who might hear him. His whole world zeroed in on the feeling of Robert's dick inside him, pounding his tight arse relentlessly. The groans coming from behind him let's Aaron know that Robert is getting close to his orgasm. He knows all of Robert’s sounds in the throes of passion, each one more lewd and lascivious than the other, and each turning Aaron on more than anything. 

Aaron yelps when Robert roughly grips his hips, hard enough to bruise and leave his mark on Aaron, something that only makes Aaron’s achingly hard cock throbbing even more and pre-cum copiously ooze from the slit. Robert changes the angle slightly and suddenly he’s fucking Aaron like a beast, pummelling Aaron’s prostate ruthlessly and Aaron’s constant cries echo around them.

Just when Aaron thinks he can’t take no more and he’ll combust if he doesn’t come soon, Robert’s movements falters and he’s painting Aaron’s insides with his cum, rope after rope of thick cum filling Aaron’s insides and he’s nearly he’s undoing. He can feel his toes curling in his shoes, the heat intensifying in his stomach, and just when he thinks he’s about to finally get some release, he’s hit with what feels like bucket of ice in the face as Robert’s first curls around the root of his cock, preventing him from orgasming.

“Noooooo....Robert please.” Aaron whines, his knuckles turning white from gripping, his rock hard, leaking cock fruitlessly pulsing and throbbing to reach the unattainable orgasm Robert is depriving him.

"Not yet."

"Please." Aaron at the point where he can’t string together a coherent sentence.

"No you're not allowed to come yet." Robert says, voice low and hoarse from his orgasm but still dominance.

Aaron is about to cry from pure desperation and exertions when Robert catches him off guard and withdraws from his sore arse and flips him onto his back. And before Aaron knows what’s going on, Robert’s mouth closes around his neglected straining cock, and all his can do is give himself over to the pleasure of Robert sucking him furiously. His hands tangling in Robert’s sweaty blond hair and it only takes a few suck before Aaron is tumbling over the edge and spilling every last drop of his cum into Robert’s mouth, Robert not easing up on his frantic sucking until he’s completely milked Aaron dry.

Aaron’s body lax and he feels like every ounce of strength has left his body. He’s not sure he could move muscle even if his life depended on it. And then Robert is suddenly in his line of vision, looking all smug and pleased with himself as he leans down to kiss Aaron, all tender and languid, letting Aaron’s cum trickling from his tongue and into Aaron’s mouth. 

Aaron quietly moans into the kiss when he tastes himself on Robert’s tongue, swallowing everything Robert’s offering him, knowing Robert won’t let him go until he’s fed Aaron all of his own cum.

“God have you any idea how beautiful you look right now.” Robert murmurs once he pulls back, lovingly brushing away the hair sticking to Aaron’s forehead and cupping his scruffy cheek.

“I hardly doubt that. More like I look like a mess.” Aaron chuckles, the smile on his face matching Robert’s.

“Not if you could see yourself through my eyes. Then you’d realise you’re the most beautiful person inside out.” And Aaron bites his lip, blushing at Robert’s words. “And now I think I have to call a reschedule my meeting.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s gonna be impossible for me to leave you for the rest of the day, knowing you’re all loose and fucked out...my cum leaking from your gaping hole.” Robert mumbles before claiming Aaron’s lips in a deep, searing kiss, preventing Aaron from protesting. 

Aaron simply gives himself over to Robert and the kiss, cuddling closer to him, his silent whimpers being swallowed by their kiss when Robert’s fingers touches his sore hole, smearing his cum all over his opening, like he’s staking a claim. Which he really doesn’t have to do because he’s always has been and always will be Robert’s, ever since the moment they kissed for the first time that December day on the side of that lay by.


End file.
